sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dulcy
|Inne media=Archie Comics |Płeć=Kobieta |Rasa=Smok |Wiek= |Oczy=Zielone |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro=Białe pióra |Pancerz= |Włosy= |Skóra=Niebiesko-różowa |Ubiór= *Czarny kolczyk w nosie *Brązowe siodełko |Inne nazwy=Dulce |Dubbing ang.=Cree Summer |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Latanie *Super siła *Lodowy oddech *Ognisty oddech *Manipulacja wiatrem *Atakowanie ogonem |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= *Matkę *Swoich przyjaciół *Latanie *Spanie *Podróżowanie *Fioletowy kolor *Czekoladę |Nie lubi= *Doktora Robotnika *Rozbijania się *Kiedy ktoś jej dokucza *Kogokolwiek kto skrzywdzi smocze jajo }} Dulcy – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzna smoczyca, córka Sabiny i członkini Knothole Freedom Fighters. Dulcy jest bardzo potężnym smokiem, której moce przewyższają jej pozostałych pobratymców. Dulcy zwykle pełni funkcję powietrznego środka transportu dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół, ale posiada także wiele umiejętności przydatnych w walce - wielką siłę, oraz zdolności ziania ogniem, lodem, lub powietrzem. Historia Przeszłość Dulcy urodziła się jako córka Sabiny, z którą mieszkała w Mobotropolis. Pod czujnym okiem matki uczyła się latać i próbowała także lądować, z czym jednak nie radziła sobie tak dobrze. Było jej także przykro, że przyjaciele śmiali się z jej niekontrolowanych odruchów. Sabina jednak pocieszała córkę i mówiła jej, że świadczył to o jej wyjątkowości, która miała się ujawnić w przyszłości. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy w Mobotropolis, Sabina została schwytana i zrobotyzowana, ale Dulcy udało się uciec. W pewnym momencie dołączyła do Freedom Fighters w Knothole. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Dulcy i Sally w Robotropolis W odcinku Game Guy Dulcy razem z Tailsem pełniła swoją wartę na wieży strażniczej. Wystraszyła wtedy Antoine, który recytował swój poemat dla Sally. Dulcy dostrzegła potem Swat-boty ścigające Ariego i posłała Tailsa aby zawiadomił on Sonica. Nocą Dulcy grała z Antoine w karty przy ognisku. Nazajutrz wiozła na swoich plecach Sally, Antoine i Tailsa do warsztatu Rotora. W trakcie lotu Dulcy uderzyła w drzewo i rozbiła się w warsztacie. Bunnie opatrzyła tam ją, po czym Dulcy zabrała Sally na swoich plecach, aby polecieć z nią i ostrzec Sonica przed pułapką Ariego. Przyleciała jednak za późno, ponieważ Ari zamknął im drzwi do fortecy Doktora Robotnika. Dulcy próbowała je wyważyć przypinając do siebie generator pola magnetycznego, ale drzwi były nietknięte. Kiedy Ari otworzył je i poleciał Hover Unitem do Robotropolis, Dulcy zabrała Sally i razem z nią dogoniła Ariego. W Robotropolis Dulcy i Sally zakradły się szybem wentylacyjnym do kwatery Robotnika. Zobaczyły tam, jak doktor oszukuje Ariego i odsyła go do robotyzacji, po czym postanowiły przystąpić do działania. Dulcy nabrała tyle powietrza, że krata szybu zawaliła się pod nią. Smoczyca spadła prosto do bazy Robotnika i zamroziła doktora, oraz Snively'ego. Później zabrała się razem z Sally i Arim aby ocalić Sonica z fortecy. Ari i cała forteca zostały zassane przez portal do Void, ale Sonic przetrwał i udało mu się uciec. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Dulcy pilnowała wejścia do warsztatu Rotora i z rozkazu Sonica nie wpuściła Tailsa, ponieważ wewnątrz odbywała się de-robotyzacja Bunnie. Po tym jak zrobotyzowany wujek Chuck porwał Tailsa i Antoine, Dulcy zabrała Bunnie i Sally aby go ścigać. Nie mogły go jednak złapać, więc wezwały Sonica. Później Dulcy przyleciała z Sally i Bunnie, aby uratować jeża który ugrzązł w Mega Mucku. Dulcy próbowała idealnie wylądować, ale mimo tego nadal się rozbiła. Później pomogła wyciągnąć jeża z Mega Mucku. Po powrocie do Knothole pomogła rozebrać zniszczony de-robotyzer. W odcinku No Brainer Dulcy razem z Sally i Bunnie czekała na Sonica w Robotropolis, ponieważ jeż miał im przynieść list od wujka Chucka. Okazało się, że Robotnik przenosił gdzieś robotyzer. Po powrocie do Knothole Dulcy szukała wszędzie Sonica, ale nie mogła go znaleźć. Udała się potem z Sally i Bunnie z powrotem do Robotropolis, gdzie wujek Chuck pomógł im w poszukiwaniach. Okazało się, że Sonic został potraktowany Memory Scramblerem i Snively wykorzystywał jego amnezję aby znaleźć Knothole. Dulcy poleciała z Sally i Bunnie z powrotem do Great Forest, ale rozbiły się tam o drzewo. Po powrocie powiadomiły wszystkich Freedom Fighters o zagrożeniu, ale Tails pełnił wtedy swoją wartę. Dulcy poleciała aby go ostrzec, ale nie zdążyła i lis zaprowadził Sonica do Knothole. Dulcy i Sally spotkały potem Tailsa i smoczyca wszystko mu wyjaśniła. Kiedy Snively zbliżał się do Knothole, a Sonic miał zebrać wszystkich Freedom Fighters, Bunnie i jej przyjaciele ukryli się w podziemnym schronie, gdzie dołączył do nich Chuck. Wyjawił on, że mogliby przywrócić pamięć Sonicowi jeśli podadzą mu pierścień. Bunnie została w schronie, podczas gdy Sally, Chuck i Tails pobiegli po pierścień. Snively znalazł ich potem i potraktował Memory Scramblerem, ale ostatecznie został powstrzymany przez Sonica. thumb|Dulcy wiezie Sonica i Sally na Floating Island W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally chcieli obalić Robotnika, zanim ten doszedł do władzy. Dulcy wspomniała im wtedy o Floating Island, na której znajdowały się Time Stones. Dulcy zawiozła ich tam i rozwiała mgłę wokół wyspy. Kiedy Sonic i Sally zastanawiali się jak wejść do pałacu na wyspie, Dulcy postanowiła się zdrzemnąć. Obudziły ją jednak Gargulce, które ścigały Sonica i Sally i potrąciły smoczycę. Po tym jak Sonic i Sally wyskoczyli z wyspy aby w ten sposób zwabić gargulce i je zniszczyć, Dulcy poleciała po przyjaciół. Rozbiła się z nimi z powrotem na lądzie i wrzuciła do pałacu. Po tym jak Sonic i Sally cofnęli się w czasie, spotkali Sabinę i małą Dulcy otoczone przez Hover Unit. Sonic uratował je jednak, dzięki czemu Sabina i Dulcy poleciały i pomogły potem zniszczyć Destroyera. W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine Dulcy i inni Freedom Fighters szukali go, aż odkryli że został królem gangu Nasty Hyenas. Próbowali go przekonać do powrotu, ale ten zrezygnował z członkostwa we Freedom Fighters. Mimo tego Dulcy i jej przyjaciele uratowali potem Antoine, którego hieny zamierzały zjeść. Po powrocie do Knothole Dulcy wysłuchiwała jego historii o tym jak walczył z hienami. W pewnym momencie Antoine nadepnął jej na stopę i Dulcy zniszczyła przez to wiele mebli w pomieszczeniu. thumb|left|Dulcy opiekuje się smoczym jajem W odcinku Dulcy smoczyca pomagała Sonicowi i Chuckowi przedostać się do magazynu Robotnika, aby zostawić tam podsłuch. Poczuła wtedy, że jej skrzydła chciały lecieć same z siebie. Dulcy zapanowała nad nimi i uratowała potem Sonica przed Robotnikiem i Mega Muck Unit, zamrażając ich swoim mroźnym oddechem. Poleciała z Soniciem z powrotem do Knothole, ale rozbiła się podczas lądowania. Przyjaciele wykonali dla niej bandaże na kolana, które starła podczas nieudanego lądowania, a następnie pogratulowali jej. Nagle Dulcy straciła nad sobą panowanie i podleciała aż pod sufit, o który uderzyła. Stwierdziła, że jest zbyt zmęczona i położyła się spać. W nocy wpadła jednak w trans i usłyszała głos swojej matki, który kazał jej lecieć do Dragon's Nest. W trakcie lotu nad Great Plains złapały ją dwa Hover Unit, ale Sonic i Sally przybyli na ratunek i pomogli Dulcy się ocknąć. Smoczyca uciekła razem z nimi i odleciała z powrotem do Knothole. Opowiedziała wtedy o głosie swojej matki, a Sally za pomocą Nicole wyświetliła informacje o Dragon's Nest i migracji smoków. Okazało się, że dorosłe smoki składają tam jaja, ale młodsze mogą być wezwane mimo tego że nie mogą tego robić. Po tym jak Dulcy zasnęła, Sonic i jego przyjaciele oglądali za pomocą Nicole jej sen, w którym mała Dulcy uczyła się latać i rozmawiała ze swoją matką. Kiedy się obudziła, poleciała od razu do Dragon's Nest nie zważając na ostrzeżenia przyjaciół. Kiedy przybyła do smoczego gniazda, znalazła tam smocze jajo. Próbowała je wysiadywać, kiedy przyszli Sonic i Sally, którzy powiadomili ją o tym że Robotnik złapał matkę-smoczycę do której należało jajo. Dulcy postanowiła że będzie bronić jaja i zabrała je do swojej torby. Poleciała także z Soniciem i Sally z powrotem do Knothole. W trakcie lotu przez Deep Canyon Robotnik zaczął ich ścigać, ale Dulcy go zgubiła. W Knothole Dulcy wylądowała po raz pierwszy gładko, ponieważ niosła jajo. Dulcy i Sally zostawiły smocze jajo pod opieką Bunnie. Udali się następnie do Robotropolis, gdzie zastawili zasadzkę na Robotnika i odbili matkę-smoczycę. Po powrocie do Knothole z jaja wykluł się mały smok, którego matka zabrała. Okazało się, że mała smoczyca była strażnikiem - smokiem o wyższych mocach, takim samym jak Dulcy. Dulcy pożegnała potem matkę-smoczycę, oraz otrzymała od Rotora prezent w postaci fioletowych ochraniaczy na kolana. W odcinku The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca Dulcy próbowała wylądować w śnieżną zamieć w Knothole, a Sonic i Antoine mieli jej w tym pomagać. Jednak Dulcy rozbiła się i zniszczyła przy tym chatkę Sonica. Później Dulcy i inni Freedom Fighters zebrali się wokół chatki Antoine, który postradał zmysły. Po chwili bohaterowie zobaczyli, jak na jego dom zawala się wielkie drzewo thumb|Dulcy wiezie Ariego i Lupe do ataku na Doomsday Machine W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Dulcy, Antoine, Sally i Sonic przybyli do Great Unkown przybyli do Great Unknown w poszukiwaniu grupy Freedom Fighters znanej jako Wolf Pack. Sonic pobiegł, bez ustalania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, najkrótszą wyznaczoną przez Nicole trasą do siedziby wilków. Dulcy poleciała razem z Antoine i Sally za nim, ale musiała się zatrzymać aby nie wlecieć w pole niebezpiecznych, burzowych chmur. Sonic złapał ją za ogon i pomógł jej wyhamować. Freedom Fighters poszli drugą trasą, którą wskazała im Nicole. Znajdowała się tam inskrypcja, którą Nicole przetłumaczyła jako ostrzeżenie przed klątwą. Antoine przeraził się tym i przez przypadek znalazł wejście do podziemnego tunelu. Z powodu swojej klaustrofobii Dulcy bała się wejść do środka, ale zasugerowała że poleci na drugą stronę kanionu i spotka się z przyjaciółmi. Sonic odradził jej to jednak, ponieważ okolica była niezbadana i potencjalnie niebezpieczna. Zamiast tego kazał Dulcy lecieć z powrotem do Knothole, co uczyniła. W odcinku Drood Henge Dulcy poleciała z Sally do Robotropolis, gdzie spotkały się z wujkiem Chuckiem i dowiedziały się o tym, że Robotnik poszukiwał potężnych Deep Power Stones w Drood Henge. Sally nie mogła pozyskać informacji o kamieniach, z powodu blokady którą jej ojciec nałożył na Nicole do momentu aż Sally osiągnie pełnoletność. Dulcy zabrała z Sally i razem z nią szukała Sonica, aby go o tym zawiadomić. W trakcie trwającego całą noc lotu Dulcy i Sally znalazły wreszcie biegnących do Knothole Sonica i Tailsa, oraz poleciały za nimi. Jakiś czas później Dulcy miała zabrać Sally i Sonica do Drood Henge, aby oszukać Robotnika za pomocą fałszywego Deep Power Stone. Dulcy rozczuliła się wtedy nad Tailsem, którego Sonic postanowił zabrać razem ze sobą na jego pierwszą misję. Po przybyciu do Drood Henge Dulcy wysłała sygnał do Sally, po tym jak zobaczyła Tailsa który zwrócił na siebie uwagę Robotnika. Po tym jak Sally i Tails przybiegli do niej, Dulcy poleciała z nimi i uratowała Sonica, który oszukał już Robotnika niszcząc fałszywy Deep Power Stone. Po powrocie do Drood Henge bohaterowie wykopali drugi Deep Power Stone i zachowali go dla siebie, a Dulcy wzruszyła się kiedy usłyszała że Tails wpadł na pomysł z fałszywym kamieniem. W odcinku Spyhog Antoine poprosił Dulcy o to aby zabrała go do Robotropolis, gdzie miał zamiar ostrzec wujka Chucka przed pułapką Robotnika. Antoine nie znalazł Chucka w jego kryjówce, ale postanowił poszukać go gdzie indziej. Dulcy nie wierzyła w jego odwagę, ale mimo tego pozwoliła mu szukać Chucka. Sama ukryła się w Robotropolis i po jakimś czasie zobaczyła jak Sally i Bunnie wyszły z przechwyconego Hover Unit. Dulcy pobiegła do nich i spotkała także Sonica, który kazał jej zabrać roztrzęsionego Antoine z powrotem do Knothole. Dulcy uciszyła go, po czym poleciała z nim z powrotem do domu. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Dulcy poleciała z Arim i Lupe do ataku na Doomsday Machine. Umożliwiła im zrzuczenie ze swojego grzbietu manekinów na spadochronach, które miały posłużyć za dywersję. Później wróciła do Great Unknown, gdzie razem z Sally, Tailsem, Antoine i Chuckiem wypatrywała powrotu Sonica. Gdy jeż wrócił, okazało się że nie udało mu się zniszczyć Doomsday Machine, ale Chuck zasugerował mu aby wykorzystać Deep Power Stones. Po zniszczeniu Doomsday Machine i pokonaniu Robotnika, Dulcy wróciła do Knothole aby świętować zwycięstwo Charakterystyka Osobowość Dulcy to spokojna i opanowana smoczyca, która właściwie jest dzieckiem próbującym pogodzić się ze swoim dojrzewaniem. Bywa niezdarna, wygadana, czasami rozkojarzona i z głową w chmurach, ale nie jest w żadnym wypadku zła. Jest bardzo miła, pomocna i lojalna wobec swoich przyjaciół, rodziny, oraz smoczej rasy. Może być czasami zdezorientowana, szczególnie jeśli w coś uderzy lub nie uda jej się wylądować. Dulcy często wydaje się, że rozmawia ze swoją mamą - Sabiną. Kiedy śpi do góry nogami, obwiązana ogonem wokół gałęzi drzewa, ma w zwyczaju ssać swój kciuk. Jest również bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do smoczych jaj. Dulcy cierpi także na klaustrofobię, co oznacza że boi się wchodzić do ciasnych miejsc. Wygląd Dulcy jest smokiem o niebieskiej skórze, która na brzuchu, przedniej stronie szyi i wewnętrznej stronie skrzydeł jest różowa. Dulcy posiada także różową skórę, przypominającą włosy, na głowie, oraz łuski takiego samego koloru na ogonie. Posiada także kangurzą torbę. Na jej plecach rosną skrzydła przypominające takie jak u nietoperzy, a z nóg wyrastają małe, białe i pierzaste skrzydła. Oczy smoczycy są zielone. Dulcy ma czarny kolczyk w nosie, oraz brązową kamizelkę służącą za siodełko. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Dulcy ziejąca ogniem Dulcy jest potężną smoczycą, a jej moce przewyższają nawet te cechujące zwykłego smoka. Z tego powodu jest nazywana strażnikiem. Dulcy potrafi latać z zawrotną prędkością, a dodatkowo może przyspieszyć uderzając ogonem o powietrze i odbijając się przed siebie. Dulcy jednak może męczyć się lotem, a czasami nawet zasypiać. Ma problemy z lądowaniem i zwykle przejeżdża kolanami po ziemi, albo rozbija się o drzewa i inne konstrukcje. Kiedy jednak nosi ze sobą smocze jajo, jest bardzo ostrożna i ląduje idealnie. Dulcy posiada kangurzą torbę, w której może trzymać różne przedmioty. Oprócz jest w stanie udźwignąć wielu pasażerów na swoich plecach i lecieć z nimi w różne miejsca. Główną mocą Dulcy jest zianie ogniem, lodem lub powietrzem. Dulcy może nabrać powietrza, choć zajmuje jej to nieco czasu. Napina wtedy swoją klatkę piersiową i rośnie, czasami przybierając kształt balonu. Dulcy może pluć we wrogów ogniem aby ich spopielić, lodem aby ich zamrozić, albo dmuchać powietrzem aby ich zwiewać lub rozdmuchiwać mgłę. Jest także bardzo silna i może popychać nawet bardzo ciężkie, metalowe obiekty. Ponieważ Dulcy jest smoczycą, w jej głowie może obudzić się matczyny instynkt, który wezwie ją do Dragon's Nest. Jest jeszcze zbyt młoda by składać jaja, ale może być wezwana aby się nimi zaopiekować. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Sabina (matka) Sojusznicy *Sabina *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Matka-smoczyca Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Dulcy w komiksach W komiksach pełne imię Dulcy była członkinią Dragon Tribe, które żyło w izolacji wewnątrz wielkiego wulkanu Vesuvio. We wczesnych latach Dulcy straciła swoją matkę, Sabinę, z powodu First Robotnik War. Mimo tego (prawdopodobnie popychana również przez swoją klaustrofobię) zwiedziła świat zewnętrzny, pomimo zakazu Glinta - wodza jej plemienia. W trakcie podróży napotkała Sonica i Knothole Freedom Fighters. Za jej niesubordynację, jej tradycyjny kolczyk w nosie został zastąpiony pierścieniem, który ograniczył większość jej talentów. Po wielu latach dowiodła swojej wartości, ratując Vesuvio przed Imperium Eggmana. W nagrodę znów otrzymała swój poprzedni kolczyk, a dodatkowo uczyniono ją ambasadorem smoczego plemienia. Dulcy była bardzo spokojna i dziecinna. Wpędziło to ją jednak w kłopoty, kiedy spotkała brutalnego i niestabilnego Zana na Pyro Island. Myślała że znalazła w nim swoją miłość i partnera, ale nie mogła przyjąć do wiadomości że była przez niego sponiewierana. Dulcy została uratowana przez Freedom Fighters, podczas gdy Zan zginął w walce z jednostką G.U.N. - Sigma-Alpha 2. Od tego momentu była wolna od Zana i ograniczeń swojego plemienia. Wciąż składała regularne wizyty w Nowym Mobotropolis, ale większość czasu spędzała na zwiedzaniu świata. Spotkanie z nimi przekonało ją do powrotu do domu, gdzie zorganizowała własną grupę Freedom Fighters aby zjednoczyć klany poprzez walkę ze wspólnym wrogiem: Imperium Eggmana. Stworzyła także własną drużyną - Shijin Warriors. Ciekawostki *Według scenarzysty Bena Hursta Dulcy została dodana w drugim sezonie, ponieważ twórcy serialu chcieli by pojawiła się w nim jeszcze jedna główna kobieca postać. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)